Blade of Shadows festival scene
by Kasumi-Chan-1347
Summary: This is a scene from me and my friends anime we are creating called the Blade of Shadows... we have added so things to it aswell so yeah enjoy!


As they arrived in Koi Town we then noticed there was lantern festival being held

**As we arrived in Koi Town we then noticed there was lantern festival being held. It was a beautiful town with numerous ponds and hot springs. The ponds holding Koi fish and maybe that's where the town's name came from. Cherry blossom trees everywhere holding small red, yellow, blue and pink paper lanterns for the festival. The gang walked up to the nearest community notice board. It had a flyer of the festival. Leiko read out the festival flyer. **

"**Lantern Festival here all day long. Celebrations plus a huge fireworks finale tonight! Haha and maybe Kasumi could get a boyfriend with her luck!" exclaimed Leiko thinking he was funny. "For your information Leiko! I'm fine without a boyfriend at this time and speak for yourself its not like you have a girlfriend, c'mon Daisuke lets go do something fun. Mariah I will meet up with you later and we can see if we can get changed into something more festive if you know what I mean!" Kasumi said with an angry look on her face directed at Leiko. "Okay cya then!" said Mariah. "Leiko-teme, why did you have to do that". "Hey I didn't know she'd take it like that!" Leiko said unhappily.**

**Daisuke and Kasumi went off to find something to do, leaving Mariah and Leiko by themselves. Kasumi walking ahead of Daisuke, trying to clam herself down, headed straight for the little boat to paddle down the canal while Daisuke followed, drooling and tripping ever once in a while over girls walking past. When the got to the boat, Kasumi and Daisuke hopped in and Daisuke started paddling with the oars. The small boat was wooden and looked to be just about bigger than a canoe. Kasumi glanced around at the by passers and saw a strange figure walking around. She thought to herself she had to find out who it was, so she looked straight at his eyes to remember. They were a beautiful brownish colour with a hint of gold around the pupil. She knew she would remember those eyes. Daisuke was just paddling along happily until he saw a group of geisha walking over the bridge they were floating under. He instantly stopped and started turn into the jetty on the left. He leaped out of the boat, flipping it over and dumping Kasumi in the canal.**

"**Hey, wait up girls!" shouted Daisuke running up the stairs towards. "DAISUKE NO TEME!! I'M GUNNA CATCH YOU THEN STRANGLE YOU UNTIL YOUR PURPLE IN THE FACE!!", yelled Kasumi as she jumped out of the canal trying to dry herself by drawing the water out of her clothes and hair. "Uh Oh, I'm dead" Daisuke ran as fast as he could to try and find Leiko. Kasumi followed quickly to find Mariah. **

**The night was approaching fast and Kasumi had just walked around the corner of the Ramen shop on the main street still looking for Daisuke when Mariah had Leiko in a head lock with her un-used hand on fire in front of his face.**

"**Mariah, do you think we should go get ready for the night section of the festival?" Kasumi asked Mariah. "Sure" she said dropping Leiko flat on his arse. "Leiko you should go find Daisuke and get dressed into something more… decent" Mariah said "What ever" said Leiko.**

**1 HOUR LATER**

"**Hey Mariah, do you think this looks good?" asked Kasumi trying to pick between a bright green kimono and a light and dark trimmed blue kimono. "I think definitely the blue one, it matches your eyes!" Mariah replied happily as she had already picked out her kimono, a red with purple that had little swirls on the trim of the sleeves that was perfect for the occasion and it also went with Kasumi's kimono, a light and dark blue with pink cherry blossoms on the sleeve trims and bottom trim of dress. They both applied some make-up and put on some jewellery then casually walked outside where Leiko and Daisuke waited. They wore jeans and a collared shirt, Leiko's was black with a gold design and Daisuke's was a green with black pin strips. Then they walked up the street to where the festival was being held in the main street. **

**The festival was huge, there was a ton of people there and very good vantage point Kasumi saw for viewing the fireworks but didn't tell anyone else about. She figured it would be good to have some time alone up there. They all wanted something to eat so headed for the ramen shop that they had passed that day. Kasumi, Mariah and Leiko all ordered the Shio ramen while Daisuke went for the Shoyu ramen. After that Kasumi and Mariah went off together to look around and Daisuke and Leiko walked about the main street for a while. **

"'**Sumi-chan, do you think that Leiko likes me?" asked Mariah, curious for the answer. "Well maybe, but I can bet you any money Daisuke drools over you even in his sleep!" said Kasumi with a giggle. "That's something I gotta see!" laughed Mariah. Well **

**Kasumi walked up the hill where she thought she would be alone, but she found the guy she saw today on the canal. She slowly walked up to him. He wore a grey singlet with a black coat down to his ankles and jeans with a belt. The coat had some little gold trimming on the edge.**

"**Hey" said Kasumi casually. The stranger didn't answer. He just sat there with a sort of sad look on his face. "I'm Kasumi, what's your name?" she asked him. "Kianchi" he said looking Kasumi straight in the eyes. "Well Kianchi, it's nice to meet you. I saw you today when I was in the canal with my friend Daisuke." said Kasumi; she was obviously trying to get him to talk. "Yes, I saw you as well and I thought you were one of the prettiest ninja I've seen!" said Kianchi. Kasumi gave a little giggle. They engaged in conversation a while longer until they announced a singing competition and Kasumi suddenly dragged off Kianchi to have a look.**

**They walked down the hill to the stage to find Mariah and the rest. They didn't end up finding the gang but they did find the stage. The announcer said the following: "Welcome all to tonight's lantern festival, I hope you all have your singing voices ready because tonight we have a singing competition. We have enchanted this blue crystal to pick out random people to sing and once you're picked, you can't back out! So let's get started!" Without another moment the blue crystal flew around the crowd, randomly floating above them. It then slowed to a holt about Leiko's head. He was shocked! So then he got up on stage and said… "Hi" with a bit of a wave. Then the song came on. It was until the day I die by story of the year as song he had known from his dimension. So he sung and it was awesome and it meant so much to Mariah because she could make the connection back to her own realm.**

**Next up was Daisuke. He absolutely refused to go on stage until Mariah threw him up there with a girl the was picked at random out of the audience. Her name was Aiko. **

**After the singing competition that went reasonable well, Kianchi and Kasumi wandered off to the hill where they had previously met. The waited a couple of minutes together before the fireworks started. "Wow, did you see that one!" exclaimed Kasumi. "Yeah that was cool" said Kianchi. "Hey Kianchi, I think it would be cool if you came with my friends and I on our journey, if you wanted to come?" asked Kasumi. "Sure, If could that is?" replied Kianchi. "Come with me and meet my friends" said Kasumi grabbing Kianchi's hand and taking him to find Mariah, Leiko and Daisuke. **

**Pushing through the crowds Kasumi and Kianchi tried to find the gang, Kasumi grabbing Kianchi's hand a lil' tighter every time there was a hard spot to get through. Then they finally came to find Mariah, Daisuke and Leiko.**

"**Hey everyone, you remember Kianchi right?" asked Kasumi, dragging Kianchi over to her friends. "Uhh… Hi?" said Kianchi unsteadily. "Haha, he's funny, I'm Mariah" said Mariah, "that's Daisuke and Leiko!, if you didn't remeber. "Hi" they both said in unison. " Well guys, do you think it's ok if Kianchi comes with us on our lil' journey?" asked Kasumi. " Sure" said Mariah. "Fine with me" said Daisuke. "Maybe" said Leiko thinking that this guy looked a bit dodgy. "Kianchi will you come stay with us tonight or go back to your own room?" asked Kasumi. " I think I will stay in my own room tonight so that I can collect my things and I will meet you guys here in the morning" said Kianchi. "Sure thing" said Mariah.**

**Turning they all went off to their rooms, Kasumi only looking back to see Kianchi's sweet smile once more before she went to bed. **


End file.
